


Malvada

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Magic, Potions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Regina hubiera descubierto el libro de cuentos antes de la llegada de Emma?





	Malvada

La campana sonó cuando la puerta chocó contra ella y Regina cerró de portazo.

—Gold —llamó.

Él apareció de detrás de la cortina marrón.

—Señora alcaldesa. —El traje negro llevaba detalles dorados, como el mango de su bastón—. ¿A qué debo esta visita?

Regina abrió su bolso negro y sacó el libro, poniéndolo sobre el mostrador.

—Quiero que desaparezca.

—Pues escóndalo. —Gold se encogió de hombros.

—He intentado guardarlo en mi cripta, pero ha vuelto a aparecer en la habitación de Henry —repuso ella.

Gold bajó la mirada al libro. Pasó los dedos por las letras doradas de la portada y, tras un instante, lo abrió. Hojeó algunas páginas hasta llegar a la historia de Regina y ella lo cerró de golpe.

—No lo he traído para que lo lea, sino para que me ayude.

Gold alzó la vista, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué debería?

—Porque si Henry descubre quién es su madre biológica, será el primer paso para que esto —Regina señaló al exterior de la tienda—, todo esto, se desmorone.

Gold alzó una ceja.

—Pensaba que la poción para olvidar había hecho efecto.

Regina ladeó la cabeza. Sí, había hecho efecto: había olvidado la identidad la madre biológica de Henry…, hasta que había leído el libro. Ver su nombre bordado en la manta en que la habían envuelto al nacer había reavivado sus recuerdos. Emma. Recordaba la información que Sidney le había proporcionado sobre ella y, desde que había recobrado la memoria, no paraba de preguntarse de dónde demonios venía «Swan».

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —Regina puso las manos encima del mostrador.

—Pues resulta que no. —Gold sonrió—. Buena suerte, querida, y hasta la vista.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Tú sabías que esto pasaría. Lo has maquinado todo, ¡¿no es así?! —lo acuchilló con la mirada—. Sean cuales sean tus retorcidas intenciones, no te saldrás con la tuya.

—Se está poniendo usted dramática. —Gold le tendió el libro—. Salga de mi tienda, señora alcaldesa. Por favor.

Regina apretó los dientes, cogió el libro y retrocedió hasta encontrarse en la calle; no le quedaba otra opción. Bufó. ¿Por qué demonios habría accedido a que aquellas palabras la sometiesen a él?

Guardó el libro en su bolso y se dirigió a su coche, que había aparcado en el lateral de la tienda. Tendría que apañárselas ella sola.

 

***

 

—¡Henry! —Regina cerró la puerta principal—. ¡Ya estoy en casa!

No obtuvo respuesta. Subió las escaleras despacio y se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de su hijo entreabierta.

—¿Henry? —Regina puso un pie dentro de la habitación—. ¿Estás bien?

Estaba sentado en la cama y se la quedó mirando.

—Te has llevado el libro —le dijo.

—No querías enseñármelo y tenía curiosidad —replicó ella, entrando a la estancia—. Necesitaba ver si el contenido era adecuado.

—He terminado de leérmelo esta mañana. —Henry se cruzó de brazos—. Sé quién eres.

—Soy tu madre.

—Eres malvada —replicó él.

Regina abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. La palabra se estancó en su cabeza. Malvada.

—Henry, soy tu madre y te quiero. —Se acercó a la cama—. Y no soy…

—¡No me toques! —Se apartó de un respingo—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a todo el mundo?

Regina no respondió. Retrocedió despacio, muy despacio, hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Malvada. Tragó saliva. Aunque Gold hubiese accedido a ayudarla, no habría servido de nada. Por mucho que escondiese el libro, él ya sabía quién era.

Bajó las escaleras con paso acelerado, aferrando el bolso con fuerza, salió de la casa y se metió en el coche. Estaba anocheciendo y, tras encender el motor y los faros delanteros y salir de su propiedad, aceleró.

Regina hizo el trayecto en silencio, pensando en los ingredientes que iba a necesitar y en qué lugar de su cripta se encontraban. Tenía algo de sangre de dragón en el tercer cajón del primer mueble a la derecha, y de unicornio, y de quimera…

Llegó al cementerio sin darse cuenta. Estaba vacío, como de costumbre, y Regina se precipitó hacia el mausoleo de su familia. Desplazó la tumba de su padre con urgencia y bajó los escalones que conducían a su cripta de dos en dos.

Preparar la poción le llevó tres minutos. La última vez que la había elaborado, hacía más de nueve años, había sido para olvidar la identidad de la madre biológica de Henry. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, la mezcla transparente era para él.

Una vez terminada, la vertió en un frasco de cristal y se lo guardó en el bolso. Sacó el libro y pasó las páginas hasta llegar al nacimiento de Emma. La última hoja. La ilustración mostraba a David sosteniéndola para meterla en el armario que la había llevado hasta aquel mundo. Regina la arrancó de cuajo y la hizo pedazos. Sin aquella información, sin saber que existía, Henry no podría buscarla.

Se quedó mirando el libro. Quería arrancar todas las páginas relativas a sí misma, hacerlas trizas. Tras un instante de duda, lo hizo, y la historia de Blancanieves desapareció junto a la suya. Esperó diez, veinte, treinta y cuarenta minutos, observando el libro, a la espera de que las páginas reapareciesen. No ocurrió.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue también en silencio, pero Regina sonreía. Al llegar, fue directa a la cocina.

—¡Henry! ¿Has cenado?

Su hijo tardó en contestar.

—No —dijo al final.

Regina abrió la nevera.

—Queda un trozo de pastel de manzana de anoche —le gritó Regina—. Puedes bajar cuando quieras.

Lo sirvió junto a un vaso de agua en el que vertió la poción y se sentó a esperar.

Regina perdió la noción del tiempo pensando en lo que iba a decirle sobre el libro. Al final, decidió mantener la versión original: Mary Margaret se lo había dado. Así se evitaría problemas si alguien preguntaba. Henry podía creer en los cuentos y asignarle a cada habitante de Storybrooke una identidad, incluso la acertada; le daba igual. La maldición seguiría en pie, él no sabría quién era y ella conservaría su felicidad.

Regina esperó hasta las dos de la madrugada, cuando oyó que su hijo bajaba las escaleras y, un instante después, lo vio entrar a la cocina. Llevaba el pijama azul que le había comprado por su anterior cumpleaños e iba descalzo.

—Vas a ponerte enfermo.

Henry no contestó. Se sentó a la mesa, frente a ella, y bebió un trago. Regina se lo quedó mirando y, tras unos instantes, él parpadeó.

—¿Mamá?

Ella alargó la mano y estrechó la de él, sonriendo. Era malvada, desde luego, y haberle dado aquella poción era una muestra más de ello. Pero Henry no tenía por qué saberlo.


End file.
